


I just love your puppy dog eyes. I wanna be between your puppy dog thighs.

by OniKid



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, Puppyeyes, Sapnapxdream, They're sappy and proud, Thighs, dreamnap, dreamxsapnap - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, puppythighs, soft, they love eachother, thighhickeys, thighkissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniKid/pseuds/OniKid
Summary: Thigh hickeys and a loving passion for the green orbs that stare at him so lovingly.
Relationships: Sapnap - Relationship, dream - Relationship, dreamnap - Relationship, sapnap x dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 188





	I just love your puppy dog eyes. I wanna be between your puppy dog thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamnap Fluff oneshot for the soul!  
> (I’m writing this at 5:30am so if there are spelling errors I am terribly sorry)

The day was comforting, the sun swaying its rays of light down like the soft brush of green leaves against soft skin. Sapnap had counted the freckles on the man who nestled between his thighs, displaying a calm smile. Like the place he was, between his lover and the warm sky, was the only place he ever wanted to be.  
It made sapnap’s heart squeeze softly, as he dragged a lazy hand through dreams Matt blonde hair.  
45 freckles so far, many to go. And with the feeling of all the time in their little world, Sapnap was prepared to count every last freckle that racked down Dreams sun kissed face, down to his broad shoulders, to his built arms, or his toned back that carried him whenever he got tired.  
He was going to count them, count them all. If only he could focus on doing so. The little puppy nips at his thighs was a bit distracting, to say the least.  
“Baby... you’re distracting me” sapnap muffled through the pressed palm on the side of his lip, eyes half lidded as he stared down in awe at the one causing his loss of count.  
“Mm?” Was all he got in response, the freckled man only sparing a quick glance up to meet his eyes before getting back to his slow, wet kisses that traced all the way to the most inner part of sapnap’s thighs.  
“I was..”  
Sapnap bought his hand from dreams hair to rest on his cheek, soothing his thumb over his lovers spotted cheeks. Dream hummed into it, urging him to carry on talking as he gave confident nips here and there.  
“Counting your freckles.. you made me lose track”  
Dream chuckled. Cold air hitting the drying wet trails on his marked things. His blond eyelashes causing a shadow to lap over his face, and those normally piercing green eyes lay looking down with a soft, calm colour in them. Warm, and loving. Unlike the neons of curiosity and adventure they always held.  
Those eyes only held that colour when sapnap was around.  
Sapnap moved his hand away from Dream’s cheek, laying it over his chest to bite at his index finger a little, feeling his face flush.  
“Can’t help it, you have gorgeous puppy dog thighs, sap.” He hummed, giving a teasing bite down to the soft skin. Licking it and placing a soft, slow kiss on the mark after he was happy with the result.  
“P-puppy dog thighs?” Sapnap couldn’t help but giggle, the noise slightly echoing in their observatory of glass walls that they built in the back of the garden. Filled to the brim with plants, succulents, herbs, even butterflies. The little place was basically a greenhouse, and they found themselves gravitating towards the place at any given opportunity. Plant pots hung from the stable support beams on the glass roof, flower petals rest on the floor around them. Lantanas, Marigolds, Colorado Blue Columbines, bleeding hearts, Many more that sapnap couldn’t remember the names of.  
Sapnap felt the blond nod, trailing up from his thighs to meet noses with sapnap, just barely beneath him, still slotted between open puppy dog thighs.  
“Cute, sensitive, soft little puppy dog thighs. My love”  
He hummed so lovingly, reaching upwards to kiss at those glossy lips that hung open at the complements. Sapnap whined a soft noise as he melted into the other, moving away his hand to lay on the side of Dreams neck, rubbing his thumb over the tendon that flexed out as Dream tilted his head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss.  
They parted for a minute, not out of breath, not lust ridden, not energised or turned on. Just relaxed, and happy with the comfort of each other.  
“Puppy dog eyes..” the ravenette mumbled  
“Huh?”  
“You have puppy dog eyes. Soft and green, relaxed and at peace. Melting, like I was to lay in a bed of grass in a Polaroid photo from the 70s”  
The boy rambled, but not messily. He talked as if he were writing a novel. Mapping out the green streaks in those loving eyes that widened so slightly at how sapnap spoke. He felt a gentle squeeze on his spread thighs, and a head duck to kiss at his chest, making a quiet, wet kiss noise. The blond hair tickled sapnap’s stubbled chin slightly, and he smiled.  
“But, when you’re out, fighting mobs or, playing games.. your eyes explode from their calm, warm embrace to fire. Vibrant- neon greens that look around as if they knew their surroundings like the back of their hand.”  
Sapnap giggled at the thought, closing his eyes and letting his lips carry out those slugged mumbles of his voice. Loving the way his boyfriend listened as he slowly dragged his lips down, down, down his body, wet kiss trails comforting the skin of his torso until the freckled, sun kissed man stopped, and looked up.  
“You’re beautiful” sapnap whispered. As he stared into those eyes that glossed with green orbs that he was oh so familiar with. Glowing in their sockets.  
He was wrong, those eyes weren’t shown only when his lover was energetic, or excited, or ready for the world.  
Those eyes shone their true vibrant green when he was reminded why he loved Sapnap, so, so much.


End file.
